


Ruin the Friendship

by DaFox12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birdflash - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFox12/pseuds/DaFox12
Summary: Dick and Kori are getting married in a few days. It's going to be the happiest day of their lives. She's the most beautiful woman in the universe, and, some may argue, he's the most handsome man. He's got the best Best Man in the world. All of their friends and family will be there, and the ceremony will be grand. It's going to be perfect.Except... it's not. And after a night out, things start to unravel as Dick is forced to face a side of himself he hasn't faced in a long time.(TW for emotional abuse, implied physical abuse)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, past Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Ruin the Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just swinging by to warn you again that although it isn't completely stated, it is highly implied in characters' actions that select people are emotionally and physically abusive to Nightwing. If that makes you uncomfortable because of an attachment to the characters in a more positive light or because of personal experiences, please dip out now.  
> Most characters are in their late twenties, aside from those that obviously aren't (like Damian, Bruce, and Alfred), and are perfectly fine having sex with one another and drinking.  
> Also if you came for just straight up porn, I'm sorry. I tried. I Just cannot make porn without plot.  
> Finally, this does not link to any of my other works in any way.

A year and a half ago, Dick proposed. It was something he and Kori had been talking about for months, so she was hardly surprised, but it was still something a lot of people saw as a long time coming and were pretty happy to see finally happen. It was on the beach where the old Titans Tower had stood. Where the two of them shared so many memories, and their relationship had really cultivated. Of course, he had talked to a lot of people about it beforehand. Mostly ex-girlfriends, but a few others mixed in for good measure: Barbara, Victor, Shawn, Zatanna, Sonia, Alfred, Donna, Helena, Selena & Bruce… he’d even brought it up to Jason, of all people, who had slapped him on the back and tossed him a beer. Dick didn’t usually drink, but accepted it, since it wasn’t every day his brother wasn’t a total ass.

Now, he’s a day out from his bachelor party, and he and Kori are in the middle of arguing in Wayne Manor. He can barely even remember what they’re arguing about, he just knows he feels bad and wants to get it over with so they can kiss and make up… and probably have make-up sex. Of course, they’ll probably stop having as much sex when they get married, so he might as well try to get some while he can, right? That’s what everyone said about marriage.

That said, the way Kori liked it… they might have a few more… decades of good sex. The woman was both figuratively and literally superhuman.

“I know you were looking at her tits, Richard John, don’t lie to me! I’m so sick of you lying to me about things like this. Just tell me the truth! It’s fine, I’ll get over it! The part that bothers me the most is when you lie!” she shouts, throwing a pillow at him from across the room. He’s fast enough that it doesn’t hit him or anything, but he does have to lunge. The pillow dents the wall with the force of her throw. He looks back over and rubs it.

“Kori, what the hell? You just dented the wall again! Wasn’t it expensive enough to fix last time? Bruce pays for a whole lot, but if you keep it up, we won’t be allowed over here ever again. Not even for Damian’s birthday.”

She huffs out and keeps shoving her clothes into the suitcase on the bed. Despite the size of the room, it seems as though it’s closing around them.

“Don’t try to distract from the fact that you’re ogling other women. We’re supposed to get married in less than a week, and you’re acting like I don’t even exist.”

“You know you’re the most attractive woman in the entire universe. Don’t act like this.”

He folds a pair of his own pants and shoves them into his suitcase next to hers on the bed. He feels the sudden urge to lunge back to get away from her sneering glare.

“Do I, Dick? Because half the time, it feels like you’d prefer literally any other woman over me.” She throws down another folded shirt, and the bed shudders with the force.

“Yeah, well, have you ever thought that it’s maybe because you fucked my brother and teenage best friend? At the same time? For a few months?”  
She grabs another shirt and folds it with her superhuman speed, a furious green glare in her eyes. Dick’s body tenses up for a moment, ready to react to the possibility of her actually firing something at him, but then she turns and goes back to her folding.

“Are you ever going to get over that? At least I came clean and told you about it. Quit being a fucking bitch.”

“Kori--”

“No, Dick, just shut up for once. Quit your whining. We’re getting married in a few days. It’s going to be the happiest day of my life. Don’t ruin it now by bringing up old shit."

Dick just shakes his head, grabs her now-zipped suitcase, then his own, and trudges downstairs to load them onto the limo. They take off a few minutes later, and Kori is a lovely angel for Alfred while he drives, and she’s oh-so-polite to the pilot of their jet, but the second they’re alone, the two of them start arguing again over the amount of caviar on their in-flight snacks. Dick insists that he doesn’t think there needs to be any, but Kori tells him that he should shut his mouth for once. For the second time in the same day. When Dick points this out, she just shrugs and tells him that if she keeps saying the same thing over and over, it’s probably because she keeps noticing the same thing over and over.

He slumps in his chair for the rest of the flight, sucks down his tears, and stares out the window.

They land in Las Vegas, the destination for their respective parties, and thank the pilot. Then, a driver comes to pick them up and drive them to their hotel suites for the next few days before they go into their separate suites. Kori rushes over to Dick’s while he’s in the middle of crying and rips his clothes off despite his protests, then rides him until his legs go numb.

Kori goes back to her room and gets ready for the bridal party to show up while Dick struggles to get back to his feet. Kori texts him telling him about how irritated she is to have to include Babs, because that’s his friend, not hers. Dick asks her to please be nice, and she tells him that they’ll just have to see how she feels.

About an hour later, Dick’s put makeup on to hide the tear tracks, and he meets Kori down in the lobby to welcome their friends. Kori is all bright smiles and kind words, and she gives everyone a hug at least once. Babs, Donna, Rachel, Artemis, and Megan, then Wally, Roy, Garth, Kaldur, and Conner.

Everyone is smiling and laughing and happy to see one another. The girls usher Kori up to their shared bridal suite a few moments later. Babs lingers a moment to catch Dick’s eye, and when he looks away for fear of what she might notice, she leaves up after the others.

The boys pat Dick’s back and push him around, giving him nice words and bringing up old inside jokes. Then they, too, usher Dick up to the groom’s suite, which has enough space for them all to pass out in later--though they have their own hotel rooms should they need it. It was Kori’s suggestion that they don’t share a room for their bachelor and bachelorette parties, though Dick was hesitant. She won that fight, just like all the others, when he caved and chose to do what she decided.

They burst into the room, and it’s nothing but smiles and laughter. It’s nice. Wally, the best man, tells Dick about what they’ve got planned for him:

“--then, there’s this huge wave pool, and I called your dad, and he said that we could rent the whole thing, but then told me he thought you’d like the huge trampoline space even better, so I went to rent just that part, but then he said he would just rent the whole building for us. And then after that, we are gonna be basic bitches and go to the strip club. Maybe if you’re lucky you can get laid with some bad gal before you’re locked up in Kori for the rest of your life, eh? I mean, what are bachelor parties for? I’m kidding, of course. The strip club isn’t for the groom, it’s for his boys. I’m a great planner, right? The best best man ever.”

Dick nods.

“Oh, yeah, Wally, you’re the best. Of course.”

Wally’s sitting upright on his armchair in a flash, and Conner brushes past his gaze at Dick to grab a beer from the fridge across the room. Garth’s already somehow three in, and Kaldur hasn’t started, but is certainly considering it. Roy sits in the corner, eyes burning a hole in Dick’s neck. Dick can’t bring himself to turn around and face Roy, especially considering what Roy did to him, but he’s never quite been able to confront him about it, either.

Then, Wally’s sitting next to Dick before he has the chance to think again, and he’s got his arm wrapped around his shoulders, and his other palm out in front of them in a grand gesture.

“I know I’m the best. The Wall-Man pulled out all the stops for his best bro to give him the best bachelor party of all time before he has the best wedding ever to the best lady ever. So why do you sound so… I don’t know. Sad? Tonight’s gonna be fifteen different kinds of awesome.”

Conner sits in the chair Wally was just in and leans all the way back in it.

“Maybe he just doesn’t want to go to a strip club. If I was with Starfire, I wouldn’t feel the need to go to a strip club ever,” Conner says. Wally shakes his head and runs to get a beer. He’s taken a sip before anyone really realizes he got up.

“No, no way, man. You’re with Megan! You still want to go once in a while. It’s not about the girls--Megan can shapeshift! She can be anyone you want to sleep with! It’s about the ambiance. Help me out here--” Wally looks back at Kaldur and Garth, both of whom shrug. “--isn’t the ambiance of a strip club the only reason to go?”

“I’ve never actually been to a strip club on the surface,” Kaldur admits.

“I’ve been a great many times, and they were all quite specifically for the women,” Garth says. Wally rolls his eyes and keeps his arm tight around Dick. His thumb has snuck its way under Dick’s shirt and is caressing some of the skin there, though Wally doesn’t quite notice. The contact makes Dick shiver. He’s not used to such casual affection.

“If you ask me, Dickie-Boy could use a good trip to the strip club. A couple of tits in his face might make him realize a thing or two,” Roy says, shifting in his seat in the corner of the room, away from the others. After a moment of no one replying to him, Wally clears his throat to fill the air. Dick maintains a stare at the window.

“Well, I’m glad you think we should go, but I stand by the fact that it’s not actually about the girls. Honestly, if it was, that would be kinda creepy, no? It’s more about the club atmosphere and being free and stuff. And flirting is fun, I guess. No?”

“You’re an idiot, West.”

“And you’re an asshole, Harper. If you don’t have anything nice to say, why don’t you keep your damn mouth shut? Today isn’t about you, it’s about Dick,” Wally snaps. “Anyways, let’s take another shot boys, then we’ve got to hop into the party bus! Woohoo!”

The boys let out a cautious whoop and pour up. Roy stays in his seat in the back, and only Garth is brave enough to bring a glass over to him. Wally pours one for Dick and hands it to him. Dick looks at it with gentle discomfort. His hand shakes ever so gently.

“Okay, okay, guys, let’s toast real quick, eh? Um,” Wally says, the other boys forming a ring in front of them. “To Dickie-Bird, the best leader we’ve ever had, the nicest person I’ve ever met, um, the person with the biggest heart in the world, the best ass in the world, and, well, frankly, the guy that I’m lucky to be able to call my best friend.” Wally’s palm on Dick’s shoulder tightens affectionately. Conner clears his throat.

“Uh, to the nicest guy I’ve ever met. To the person that’s helped me get through the whole… mentor’s shadow thing. To the dude that made me feel welcome in places. Uh,” Conner mumbles. In the corner, Roy rolls his eyes. Wally beams up at Conner, and Dick offers him a weak smile.

“To my oldest of friends, the one with the most beautiful of fiancés, he whom I trust to have my back on every occasion, a friend with the greatest power of all: a voluptuous derriere. I celebrate your wedding with you today, and wish you the best of marriages,” Garth announces. Kaldur laughs at him, and his joke about Dick’s ass even gets the latter to crack a smile. Kaldur gives his shot glass a little wiggle to indicate that it’s his turn to speak.

“To Dick, who deserves this happiness more than the rest of us in combination,” Kaldur says. A moment passes in silence, and Wally turns to fire a glare at Roy.

Roy shifts up in his seat and raises his glass. His face his ragged and full of an unshaved, scraggly beard. Everyone watches him. He takes his time moving to a comfortable spot where he’s sitting all the way up and staring back at everyone. Then, once he’s all the way up, he clears his throat.

“To Dick, the most pathetic sap to ever nail the hottest bitch to ever step foot on Earth,” he croaks. Wally’s in his face before anyone else can respond. He has his shirt bunched up in his fist.

“Watch your mouth, asshole. You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to be. Today is about Dick. I’m sorry you can’t handle that. But I swear, if you make another comment like that, I’ll leave you in the middle of a desert somewhere before you have a chance to finish it. Is that clear?”

“Wally,” Dick mutters, staring at him with sunken eyes. Wally lets go of Roy’s shirt and sits back down next to Dick.

Conner whistles to fill the next few seconds of silence.

Wally clears his throat.

“To Dick,” he says.

“To Dick,” the others, even Roy, echo.

They all swallow down their shots. Dick shivers with the potency of the taste.

A few more minutes of chatter pass, then Wally’s phone rings. A second later, he ushers them out of the room and towards the hotel’s lobby. The party bus will be there soon enough to pick them up.

Dick lingers in the room a moment while the others file out. Wally lingers with him.

“Hey, Dick?”

Dick looks up and glues a smile to his mouth. Wally knows better.

“Yeah, just need a sec, Walls. Be down."

Wally rests a hand on his shoulder in the same way he did earlier, and Dick shivers again. He doesn’t even know why. Something about the affection of the gesture feels so… intimate. And kind. Intimate and kind.

“Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m great, bud. Just… Really excited. I’ll catch you downstairs with the others. Just need to grab something really quick. Er, I mean, I just need to change some clothes. If you don’t hurry out, you’ll see me naked,” Dick jokes.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Wally replies, eyeing him.

They stay that way for a moment, watching each other with the silence of a thousand unspoken words, with some intimacy in the way their eyes hold the other’s, until Dick shakes his head again and walks towards the bathroom. He changes with the door open, though Wally doesn’t peek.

After he comes out, he asks, “Ready?”

Wally doesn’t follow him to the door.

“No. Not until you tell me what’s wrong, dude.”

Dick turns around and flashes a smile that’s only the smallest fraction off of his genuine one that it almost fools Wally for a second. Almost.

“Nothing. Just had a little fight with Kori earlier. But we’re all good now! Just had a debate about whether or not I cheated on her by looking at another girl. I didn’t, for the record. But we got over it! We’re getting married in three days now. It’s going to be amazing. It’ll be great. Now let’s go, they’re waiting on us.”

Dick swings the door open and steps through it with the same flare a marionette has.

Wally lingers another second, thoughts muddled in contemplation, then follows him downstairs to the others.

The party bus is fun, though there’s a noticeable amount of space in it, and the music is too loud for Dick’s tastes, but the alcohol keeps flowing, and the laughs keep coming. Dick feels comfortable here. Safe, even, despite Roy’s presence. As it happens, Roy even seems to be having fun, making jokes with Wally and Garth about the old days where none of them wore proper clothing.

“That was definitely my gay awakening,” Wally laughs, taking another swig of his vodka seltzer. “Seeing Dick’s ass in shortpants? Oh hell yes. No offense, buddy.” He hits Dick on the bicep, and Dick laughs with him, though he’s confused as to why that would be offensive. He just said he has a nice butt. No part of that should be offensive. In fact, it was kind of nice to hear. “Of course, then I met Iris, and I saw her butt in a different kind of shortpants… Now I am, as they say, a raging bisexual. Of course, now I’m all bi… myself.”

“Yes, yes, of course, his arse is truly a spectacle. But you mean to say my thick, rippling muscles underneath that tight, humiliating costume did nothing for you?” Garth asks, rubbing the whiskers on his chin. They’re much more kempt than Roy’s, though they’re still a bit of a mess. Wally shakes his head.

“Never had a crush on you, Fish. Something about all the pretentiousness even before we hit puberty rubbed me the wrong way,” Wally replies. He takes another swig of his drink.

“Don’t worry Garth. I wanted to fuck you,” Roy adds, which immediately puts a damper on the joviality before anyone has any time to say much. Roy has a tendency to want to fuck anything that moves. Including his friends’ significant others.

“Well, uh, I’m dating my first crush,” Conner says, doing his best to lighten the mood. Wally flashes him a grateful smile, to which he nods. “Got lucky, didn’t I?”

“Perhaps. Or perhaps something about being both aliens and social outcasts on a team of superpowered teenagers brings people together,” Kaldur offers. Roy laughs aloud, and everyone turns to face him. Dick turns red and turns to stare out the window, away from the now-awkward conversation. Wally rests his palm on his knee, and Dick shivers. Again. It’s starting to become a thing.

The rest of the ride is in relative silence, punctuated by the occasional request for more alcohol or mindless hum alongside the music in the bus. At one point, Roy gets up to turn the music higher, as if to drown out the silence, which makes Dick flinch in place every time the notes hit, so Wally gets up to turn it back down, glaring at Roy all the way.

The bus driver announces their arrival to their first destination: the fancy dinner. It’s quiet, nice, and everyone, even Roy, manages to remain polite. Dick keeps drinking, and Conner brings the bill up high with the amount of booze he’s able to knock back (seemingly without getting drunk), and the food is subpar at best, but no one really manages a complaint with Bruce’s credit card slapped down at the end of the meal.

Their next stop is a bar, where the booze flows harder, somehow. Only Dick and Roy start to pace themselves, as the others all have some sort of altered metabolisms, though the way Conner has been going, he’ll either be drunk or dead by the end of the night. Roy’s getting rowdier, and Dick’s more and more on edge with every drink. What if Kori comes and sees him like this? Will she still want to marry him? Would she take the drink from his hand, down it, and reprimand him in front of his friends?

The music is starting to hurt his ears.

Roy’s cackles are getting louder. They’re because he slept with Kori, aren’t they? Because he got one over on Dick. Because Dick wasn’t man enough to fuck his own girl right, so she had to go find not one, but two men, including Dick’s own brother, to satisfy her right.

Conner sets his drink down, and Dick jumps.

Roy laughs again.

Kori smacks him upside the head with a rolled up newspaper, like he’s a dog, because he didn’t do the dishes like she told him to.

And now Bruce is telling him in his head, over and over, that a real hero doesn’t drink alcohol. That he has no business making himself vulnerable. That he needs to focus on the mission. Selina and Jason sneer at him. Damian looks at the floor. Tim stares at his phone.

Then, the memory hits him, and Dick finds himself curled up, alone, on the floor of the Batcave, shivering and hungry. In fact, his stomach rumbles so loudly that it’s audible even over the whispers of the cave all around him. The screeching of the bats bears down on him, and so does the fact that Bruce told him that if he was really worthy of being Robin, he’d be able to fend for himself for a night.

Dick blinks, and he’s still at the bar, but he’s a lot drunker than he was a moment ago. His stomach is growling.

The anxiety blends with the buzzing in his mind and he gets up suddenly to stumble to the bathroom. Roy ignores him, Garth doesn’t notice, but Kaldur and Conner both look up and start to move after him Wally raises a hand and follows after Dick instead.

Dick steps inside the bathroom, the single person bathroom, and locks the door behind him. He unzips his pants and starts to take a piss in the urinal. Thankfully, the place has a urinal, because he knows his aim isn’t what it should be.

Dick isn’t sure he could take down Crazy Quilt in a one-on-one fight at the moment.

Wally knocks on the door, but Dick doesn’t respond. Wally knocks again, and Dick mumbles back a reply, but doesn’t move. After the third knock with no solid answer, Wally phases through the door, and into a room with Dick’s cock exposed to the air. Dick finished using the urinal a second ago, but the surprise of another person in the room leaves him jumping back, a can of beer still in his hand, and his cock still on full display.

Wally does his best to not look.

Dick coughs and zips himself back up.

“Uh, sorry, um,” he tries. He washes his hands while Wally watches.

“It’s okay. I’m the one who barged in on you. You just ran off really quickly, and I got worried, and I guess… I don’t know. You’ve been acting weird all day, and my mind went to the worst place when you got that thousand-yard stare and then all jittery and then rushed off.” Wally clears his throat. “And it’s… nothing I haven’t seen before, right?”

Dick takes a swig of his beer, and he’s convinced it must be laced with something, because he can hardly see straight. And when he fumbles with the door, he can’t seem to get it open. It’s stuck. Really, really stuck.

“It’s been a long time since college, eh, Wall?” He slurs.

Wally gives him a hard look and unlocks the door. He looks back at Wally with a loopy smile.

It occurs to him that he might be playing up how drunk he is to both Wally and himself to excuse the thoughts he’s having.

“Yeah. A really long time. You know I used to think that you and I might--” Wally says, but Dick can’t hear the rest over the heavy hum of the crowd. What he did hear sends blood everywhere in his body. His cheeks are hot. Why are his cheeks so hot?

“What?” he turns back to shout.

Wally shakes his head and sits next to him again at his bar stool.

Dick puts his glass up to his cheeks to try and cool them off, and hey! What happened to his beer can? Oh. It’s in front of him. The world isn’t quite swimming in his vision, but he certainly feels light. He realizes with a start that his lips are wrapped around Wally’s glass still, so he sets it down and rubs it off with his napkin. Wally shakes his head and smiles back, and the way his red hair bristles on his head as he shakes it makes Dick’s insides go wibbly-wobbly.

Wally takes a drink out of his cup, seemingly not caring that Dick just had his lips on it a second ago. Dick thinks about why it wouldn’t bother Wally, then he remembers that in high school, and later, college, they did way worse in exchanging germs, so honestly, it shouldn’t much matter to him.

Dick settles back into his chair, though someone brushing behind it sends him jolting up like he was shocked. His head whips around to see who touched him, but all he catches is a short mane of auburn hair. Closer in color to Wally’s than Kori’s. And it’s not… Bruce.

Dick tries to settle again, but he’s still on edge. His senses are dulled, and he can’t be ready for anything. Supervillain attacks, crazy ex girlfriend appearances, or… family member arrivals…

Wally sets his hand on his. Dick flinches again, ready for anything to happen, but then he realizes it’s just Wally and sucks in a breath. His brain feels sober, but his senses still feel drunk. He loops his thumb on top of Wally’s hand and rubs. Wally smiles back. Roy cackles a few seats over at something Garth said, and Dick manages to hear it without flinching again.

A few hours later, it’s time for the next stop of the night. The second to last. The strip club. The women are properly objectified, their boobs barely veiled behind explosively tight clothing, and their asses are on full display with flimsy strips of fabric “covering” them. Dick’s nauseous. He’s not sure if it’s from the alcohol, or… the women. Something about the way they’re moving is nauseating. The up and down bounce, maybe? The jiggle of tits and ass on stage, the bending over, the adherence to the male gaze? Some part of it was wrong, but he sucks in a breath and plasters on another grin, remembering the time Kori nearly broke his jaw after he didn’t compliment her hard enough when she had stripped for him. He insisted he didn’t need her to do anything to arouse him, that she was good enough as is, and she… smacked him for rejecting her gift.

He even manages to keep his smile on when Roy smacks his ass and yells, “Don’t worry, buddy! You’ve still got the best ass in this joint."

He suspects it’s because Wally keeps patting his back, brushing their knuckles together, or bumping him. Something about the contact is so relaxing. Maybe it reminds him of simpler times, when he wasn’t afraid of being touched. Wally always used to casually touch him. They were just that close: it made sense.

The other boys are all already enveloped in the scene. Conner’s getting a lap dance, Garth is ogling some poor woman, Kaldur stands in the back, and Roy’s flirting the bouncer up and down. Dick is… overwhelmed. And Wally is still by his side.

Dick orders a water from the bar, and adds some chips for good measure, and sits down. The stripper on the bar leans down and blows him a kiss. She’s pretty, but not as pretty as Kori. Kori’s… Kori’s the prettiest girl in the universe. Her beauty is literally inhuman. The men around Dick wolf whistle and the man to Dick’s left, whom he doesn’t know, pushes him as though he should be celebrating the attention of some woman he’s never met before.

She’s not Kori. He isn’t sure why they’re here.

Even Wally’s whooping now as she bounces down the music, right in front of Dick’s face, very nearly in his chips, though the platform she walks is a little offset from where the drinks and the food are, but her extra attention is making him uncomfortable. Wally leans back and wraps his arm around Dick and wolf-whistles when she slides her number on a dollar bill and slides it under his shirt. Wally even starts to gently shake him back and forth like the other man from earlier. Dick pulls the dollar out from his shirt, casts it on the table, and storms out of the building.

He leans on the railing by the front of the place, on some high-rise here, and looks out at Las Vegas’s grimy neon glow.

He pulls out his phone and calls Kori.

“Dick?” she answers, and he can practically see those big green eyes blinking with feigned innocent confusion. The thought helps him settle and forget all of that mental rattling that was going on in there, and at the bar, and at dinner, and in the hotel… “Dick, what do you want? I’m having fun. Do you need me to pick your sorry ass up? What did you ruin this time? Did you really manage to fuck up your own bachelor party? You’re fucking pathetic.” He manages a weak smile, though she can’t see it. The familiarity is… comfortable.

“Hi, baby. No, I didn’t ruin anything. I just… we’re at the strip club, and none of them are as hot as you.”

“You’re at a fucking strip club? Seriously? You’re looking at more women that aren’t me? I bet this was your idea, too, wasn’t it? Wally’s too nice of a guy to pick something so fucking filthy. But you’re not. You’re a piece of shit. I shouldn’t even be surprised about this, and yet, I am. For some reason I thought--maybe I just hoped--that you’d be a decent person the week of our wedding. And yet… God, you fucking disgust me. Of course they’re not as fucking hot as me, are you fucking stupid?"

Dick can hear Bruce talking with her, calling him all sorts of horrible names. He can feel the force of her slap on his face. He can hear Jason’s voice in the background, mocking him.

And then… he can *hear* Jason’s voice in the background. His laugh. That deep, hearty bark was unmistakable. She was with him again. She must have known Wally had suggested coming here and it was a test. And he failed. So she was going to sleep with his brother again.

His cheeks were wet, and the screen of his phone got smeary and sticky. He sniffles.

“S-sorry, Kori, I just… I don’t--”

“You don’t what? Don’t know how to be a respectable fucking fiance? Don’t know how to do anything other than be useless? God, I was right to fuck your brother. He really is better than you in every way, isn’t he? Bruce even warned me. Did I ever tell you that? He warned me. He said ‘Starfire, before you get closer with Dick, you should know that Jason is better in pretty much every conceivable way. Better hero, bigger muscles, smarter, tougher… The only thing Dick has going for him over Jason is his… speed.’ But I didn’t listen. I assumed he was exaggerating.”

“Is-is that why you’re with Jason right now? To sleep with him again? To punish me for coming here?”

“No, you piece of shit, he surprised us here. Because he and Barbara have a thing, remember? I don’t know how you could forget, seeing as your brother fucks every one of your girlfriends, current or not, but whatever.”

Dick sniffles again, bordering on a fully-fledged sob.

“Are you… crying?”

“N-no…” he manages.

“You are. You’re fucking crying. Oh, Gods, no wonder your brother tastes better than you: he’s an actual man. Just my luck, eh? I get the fucking pansy. Maybe I should fuck your dad next and tell you all about it. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d like hearing about a big, strong man who could take me right. Someone with an actual cock, and--”

“STOP!” Dick shouts, even taking himself by surprise. “Just SHUT UP YOU, FUCKING PSYCHOTIC BITCH! Please...”

He isn’t sure how much she even hears, because before he has time to think even a little bit more his phone is in tiny shards about fifteen stories below him at the ground level. The wind whistles behind him.

Instead of going back inside or rushing off to freedom, Dick sinks to the ground and cries. He can only hope that she didn’t hear much, because he can’t lose her. He can’t lose her. Without her, he has nothing. Without her, he is nothing. He brings his knees towards his chest and sobs into them with abandon. Sobs so hard he’s worried someone will hear him, catch him being pathetic, despite the explosive noise all around him. Oh, God, the noise is so loud…

Eventually, he hears someone coming and looks up to see Conner stepping towards him, then quickly pivoting away once he sees the state Dick’s in. For some reason, that only makes Dick cry harder. At least it’s dry here. No rain in the desert. Only his tears.

And really, it’s his fault. He should have told Wally they couldn’t go to a strip club. Maybe if he would have learned from Bruce, he’d have been man enough to please Kori. Maybe if he hadn’t sat on that cave floor, so, so many nights, bawling like a fucking bitch, if he’d just gotten up himself and done something, even tried to fend for himself, instead of just waiting on Alfred’s mercy, maybe he’d be something better than the snivelling, useless wreck he is.

He considers, for the briefest of moments, standing on the edge and leaning off. Just like he’s done a million times before in-costume, but this time… without a grapnel and without shock-absorption armor to make the fall safe.

He decides against it, remembering the time Megan helped him. Remembering that she, wise beyond her years, told him that giving up only helped those that wanted him to be hurt.

He rubs his face.

He isn’t even sure who wants him to hurt. Maybe it’s just himself. But he can’t let himself win then, can he? What would Kori say? She’d be devastated. Bruce would be disappointed. Jason would laugh.

Jason. It’s all his fault, isn’t it? He’s a sick bastard who just wants to watch Dick suffer.

Dick sniffles again and stands up, only to see familiar red hair coming right at him.

Wally.

Wally leans down and sits next to sobbing Dick, who immediately tenses up, despite Wally’s touch being soft and polite on his arm.

“Dude, we’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Wally murmurs, practically caressing Dick’s arm now. Dick leans away from it, and Wally’s fingers linger in the air for a moment before he sets them down. “Don’t just run off, okay? We care about you. I care about you.”

“I don’t need you. I just need to fix things with Kori. We shouldn’t have come here,” Dick snaps, standing up. His eyes are still dripping tears, but his face is tight now. “I don’t know why you fucking picked this place. I have the prettiest woman in the world, why would I fucking need to come here? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Wally shrinks back a bit, but then takes a breath and stands his ground.

“Dude, I just wanted to help you have a fun night.”

“And that involved convincing me to cheat on the perfect woman?”

“She’s not perfect,” Wally whispers, and Dick can hardly hear him over the screaming of the sounds around them.

“Yes, she fucking is. What the hell is wrong with you? She’s everything. She’s more than I deserve.”

“No, she’s not. She’s not perfect, she’s manipulative, and she makes you feel like you don’t deserve anything. But you do deserve better. You deserve so much better.”

“What, like you? You think I’ll break up with her and run into your arms and kiss you and jerk off with you in your dorm bed like we’re kids again?” Dick’s face is smeared with the sticky sweat of tears now, and his nose is so clogged his voice is almost unrecognizable. His chalky face is covered in splotches of red. “You think I’ll let you fuck me again, think I’ll whisper to you that I love you when we’re alone? I’m getting married. I’m getting married to the prettiest girl in the universe, not you. I never loved you! I was lying! I was lying! I hate you! You’re the fucking reason for this! Trying to manipulate me into cheating on my fiance so I’ll run off with you instead of marrying her. I love her, not you. She’s what’s good for me, not you. I’m not gay! I don’t like men! I was just experimenting with you in college, sorry to disappoint you! Not all of us like men like you do.” Dick wipes his face. Wally stands, shoulders firm, and face set.

“Maybe you should think about who in your life really cares about you. Kori is horrible to you. She hits you. Tells you what to do. I’ve been here for you the whole time. Always. And I always will be. Whether or not I have feelings for you has nothing to do with whether or not I want what’s best for you. And it’s not her."

“Shut up. You don’t know what’s best for me, you manipulative little prick! You want my cock so badly you’re willing to try and sabotage my life! My perfect fucking life! I get it, you’re jealous. Sorry, man. Sorry you can’t fuck me. Sorry you can’t fucking be me!” Dick shouts, throwing his arms up and spinning around in an aimless circle. He’s got a wicked, snarling smile on his face, and it ruins his handsome features.

“More like sorry you can’t be Jason,” Wally retorts, then immediately blushes with regret when Dick’s smug look bleeds into a snarl.

“Why would I want to be like Jason? I’m the one with Kori. He can sleep with her all he wants, she’s still mine. We’re still getting married. She still loves me. She still picked me. Not him! Not him. Just like I’m picking her and not you.”

“Dick, I understand you’re drunk, but there’s no reason to--”

“You don’t understand shit!” Dick roars. “You think you do, but you’re so fucking annoying, always all up in my business, thinking you know what’s best for me, but you don’t! You fucking don’t! You don’t know anything. Go away from me! Fucking leave!”

“No! I’m not going to fucking leave you! I know you better than anyone else on this goddamn planet, and I won’t leave you when you need me. No matter how fucking cruel you want to be, no matter what you want to say to me to break my heart, no matter how much you hate me, I’ll be here. Because I love you. Because you’re my best friend. Because you deserve to have at least someone in your court.”

“And it’s you?”

“Yes! IT’S ME! Everyone else in your life treats you like dirt, and I’m SICK OF IT! You’re right, I don’t think you should marry Kori. Not because I’m in love with you, but because she’s a horrible person. And she’s so good at hiding it, too. But I know better. I see the burn marks on your shoulders. I can tell which ones are from bad guys and which ones are from her. I can hear you crying every single night I’m allowed to be around you, at least once. I know that something’s wrong. You flinch like you’re afraid someone’s going to hurt you every time someone brushes past you! I haven’t seen you act like this since we were kids and you were still living at Wayne Manor! Remember who helped you then? I want to help you again, Dick! Let me fucking help you again! Please! Let me in! Talk to me! SAY SOMETHING! Don’t just let them win. Don’t just let them break you. Don’t just--mmph?”

Wally’s shirt is balled in Dick’s fist now, yanking Wally close, and Wally flinches, ready to get punched. Then, Dick’s lips are wrapped around his.

The kiss starts hard, and Dick’s teeth are out, lips salty from his tears, but as his breathing starts to slow and his grip starts to loosen, the kiss starts to soften. Dick’s lips are plush and big, and Wally remembers the feeling like it was yesterday. He wants to kiss him again, to grab him by that long black hair and pull him in tighter, to push his knee between his legs and make more parts of them touch, but instead, he sits there, content to taste Dick’s lips and breathe together, afraid of what could happen if he so much as flinches.

After another moment, Dick lets go of his shirt, steps back from the kiss, and brushes himself off, as if he’s covered in dust. He wipes his face clean of tears afterwards.

Then, he clears his throat and rushes back inside. Wally can’t find him anywhere.

When they get back in the party bus to go to the last stop of the night, a fancy bar reserved for only the most distinguished of gentlemen, Dick sits next to Roy, of all people, across the bus from Wally. Everyone else is too drunk to notice.

At the bar, Dick, again, sits away from Wally, laughing and putting on the best performance as the excited husband-to-be of his life. He even swigs down another beer with the boys, cracking jokes all the way. Whenever Wally tries to make eye-contact, Dick looks away.

Wally can’t help but feel his accelerated heart beat shudder off-kilter every time Dick refuses to look at him.

The bus ride back is more of the same, but the boys are even more drunk than before. Garth won’t remember tomorrow, Conner’s only just discovering how much alcohol can break his semi-kryptonian sobriety, Kaldur’s tipsy enough that he can’t stop laughing at anything they say, and Roy’s even got his arms wrapped around Dick now. Like, affectionately. Slurring to him an apology for being such a shitty friend for so many years.

Wally is silent the whole way back, still deep in remembrance of the feeling of Dick’s lips on his. How it had felt so… familiar, and yet so different. How all of it seemed right in the most wrong of ways. How much he liked it.

No one bothers to say anything to break him out of his stupor, not even when they pull up back to the hotel. All the way through the grand lobby, past the front desk, up the elevators, all the others are laughing, slapping each other, making crude jokes, and being drunk men.

Wally stays silent. The thought hits him: should he apologize to Dick? Did he do something wrong? Should he have stopped him? Dick blamed him for the strip club, said he was angry because Wally had tricked him into cheating on Kori. Then Dick kissed him. Dick had kissed him!

Wally touches his lips absentmindedly, then crosses his arms and replies to some offhand remark Roy makes. The boys all converge and go to their various suites after a little more rowdiness in the hallway gets hotel staff called on them, and Wally goes to his. The one next to Dick’s. He tries to change and get settled, but after a few moments, he has to face the fact that he won’t be able to sleep without talking to Dick about what happened. That he just needs to know what it meant. Obviously, he tells himself, it meant nothing, because he’s getting married in a few days, but if that was really the case, then why… Why did he kiss him?

Wally lays in bed a moment, staring up at the ceiling, little creepy nude babies staring back at him, apparently a manifestation of artistry to loop around the marble and gold ceilings. He turns to his side, away from the watchful gaze of the art, and closes his eyes, ready to drift off. Instead, images of himself and Dick in high school emerge, their first kiss on the floor of Wally’s parents’ house on his sixteenth birthday while everyone else was asleep around them.

Then, their first time. Alone, while Wally’s parents thought they were in his room playing video games, and he took Dick in his mouth. It was the first time either of them had ever done anything with anyone.

He can think of so many more occasions, but he shuts himself down once he becomes aware of the boner forcing its way to the edge of his basketball shorts. He needs to talk to him. He needs to get this to go away. He needs to know that it was just a drunk fluke.

But mostly, he needs to know Dick’s okay. Kori will break him more than she already has by the time she’s done with him. Bruce already almost broke him when they were young, and Wally was just about the only one there to help him. And he can’t let that happen again. He needs Dick to know he isn’t alone. He just needs to talk to him and sort all of this out.

He’s going to tell Dick the truth: that he thinks Kori is abusive, that he thinks Dick was so messed up as a kid by Bruce that he sought out another abuser to continue the cycle, and that he loves him too much to be around him while he gets hurt. That he knows that Dick deserves better and can’t stand seeing him in so much pain and is going to let him live and make his own decisions, but that Wally won’t be around to see the consequences unless he changes his mind.

And, uh, that he definitely isn’t in love with him.

Wally finds himself in front of Dick’s door before he really lets himself think about what the consequences of his actions might be. And he knocks.

Dick opens the door, clad only in tight underwear that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. His bulge is just as big--no, bigger--than Wally had ever seen it, and he has trouble tearing his eyes away. Dick’s body is still ripped, too, though that’s also true in a literal sense: the scars and burns marks are more numerous than Wally had ever imagined possible on a human body. His body is a tapestry filled with the saddest stories, though the saddest ones are those that sank just a bit lower. A hand mark on his chest--it has to have been from someone who could superheat their palms… Like Kori.

Those that have been there long enough to nearly fade away totally, like the one on his pec, from where Bruce tried branding him as a child… Those are the ones that reminded Wally why he was here in the first place.

Dick rubs his eyes.

“Wally? What do you want?”

“I just… have something to say, okay? Just let me come in, talk to you for a few minutes, then I’ll leave. I’ll be the perfect best man at your perfect wedding, and I’ll pretend nothing ever happened between us. I promise.”

Dick stares at him a moment, blinking some of the haze from his vibrant eyes, then takes a step back, opening the door wide enough for Wally to enter. He closes the door behind them, and now they’re just standing, staring at one another, two mostly-naked boys in an extremely fancy hotel room.

“Are you going to say something?” Dick asks. It’s gentler than Wally is expecting.

“I just… God, dude, I love you. And yeah, I’m kind of in love with you, but that’s beside the point. I can’t sit here and watch you hurt yourself by being with Kori. I’m so happy you got away from Bruce and made up with him as an adult. That’s great. I still don’t trust him, but I’m happy you got that all settled. But dude. You traded one abuser for another. Kori hurts you. I know she does. I see it. I’ve seen it for a while, and I’m a shitty best friend for not saying anything or trying to help you this whole time.”

Dick’s eyes are sober. And filling with tears again. He rubs the bases of his palms into his eyes, trying to shove some of the tears out, pretend that they aren’t there, but he knows Wally already saw them. And Wally hugs him, their bare skin warm and electric together, and Dick wants more of this. He wants to touch him more. He wants to kiss him more.

But it would upset Kori.

It would ruin everything.

But one night wouldn’t, would it?

Wally tries to keep talking, but Dick cuts him off with a deep kiss. After another moment of surprise, Wally gives in and kisses back, just as gently, just as peacefully, but when Dick slides his mouth open and shoves his tongue into Wally’s mouth, Wally responds in kind, raising the intensity of the kiss. Wally goes up on his tiptoes to reach his arms around Dick’s neck and pull him even closer, as if there was any physical space left between them at this point, their hard-ons rubbing against one another’s with nothing more than quickly dampening royally expensive underwear and already-soaked cheap basketball shorts to separate the flesh.

Dick’s hands frame Wally’s face, his thumb gently caressing Wally’s stubbled cheek, and Wally kisses Dick again, and again, and again, so desperately he’s worried it’ll scare Dick off. Another shift and he feels their erections rub against each other and very suddenly, his worried melt away. Except…

Wally leans out of the kiss and pulls away from Dick, leaving Dick’s burning flesh uncomfortably cold.

“Dick,” he says, stern. “We can’t do this. You’re getting married. You love someone else. Even if she is a psychotic piece of shit. We cannot be doing this.”

“Wally,” he breathes, closing the gap between them again. Despite the fact that his eyes look clear, his breath still smells of alcohol. “Please… Let me have this."

“No, Dick, I--”

Dick cuts him off with another kiss, to which Wally whimpers into. After another moment of the air getting almost unbearably warm between them, Dick steps back, Wally’s hands still in his.

“I’m gonna go get clean,” Dick whispers. Wally shakes his head.

“Let me. I’ll be faster.”

Dick grins, and Wally rushes off to the bathroom, only to come back a moment later, as if nothing happened. Dick pulls Wally to him again and kisses him even deeper than before, as if he was the only nourishment in the world for him, and then he pulls at Wally’s thigh so Wally lifts it up to wrap around Dick’s waist. They kiss again, and again, slowly, sweetly, desperately, and then Dick starts to introduce teeth, and Wally whimpers, so Dick reaches his palm around Wally’s other thigh, and Wally takes the message and leaps into his arms, wrapping his thighs all around Dick.

From here, he can feel Dick’s hard-on rubbing against the base of his cock and his balls, and he can’t help it: he whimpers again. There were nights, back then, where he’d have Dick whimpering like this, like a useless whore, but tonight, feeling how intense Dick’s kissing him, like he hasn’t been able to touch anyone in years, he feels so intoxicated that he can’t help but let out that pathetic noise. He wants it. He wants it so badly.

He wraps his arms around Dick’s neck again, and now, every bare inch of their bodies is touching somehow. It’s a good feeling. It’s a really good feeling. Dick’s flesh is so warm and textured from all the years of wear and tear, hard and rippled like no one else’s, and Wally’s is so soft and smooth, so clean and relaxed, yet still packs the hint of muscle that he carries with him everywhere. Both of them feel so good to touch, so nice, and Dick’s stopped kissing Wally’s lips now and has made it his mission to kiss every freckle on his neck, and Wally, trapped in place with his legs locked around Dick, can’t do anything but moan.

And they both still have their pants on!  
Dick seems to notice this as a moment later he throws Wally on the huge, plush bed, fit for an orgy, not just a mistake between two old friends, and he kneels down with a strange reverence, fingers tugging at the waistband of Wally’s shorts. He’s not wearing underwear beneath them. Dick plants a kiss on Wally’s thigh.

“Dick, I don’t… You’re drunk. Why don’t we do this another night?”

Dick blinks up at him, eyes crystalline with their focus.

“I’m sober enough to know I want this, Wally. I want you. A lot. Is that okay? Are you comfortable with this?” Dick runs his tongue along the length of Wally’s clothed cock to describe what he means by “this.” Wally sucks in a breath and nods, leaning back on the bed. After another second, he sits back up, deciding that he wants to see Dick do this, not just feel it.

Dick grins and tugs his shorts off with such a force that Wally hardly has to move, despite having been seated on part of them just a moment ago. His hard cock flies free and he feels the open air on it for about a second before Dick’s mouth is on it, kissing the head, then down to the base, sucking on his balls.

Dick gives the shaft a slow, lazy jerk while he works Wally’s balls with his lips and tongue, enjoying the little squeaks of pleasure Wally lets out the whole time. That’s a secret Dick kept from their fool-arounds in high school and college: Wally doesn’t like blowjobs. Oh, no. He likes handjobs while you eat his balls.

And it’s showing. Dick takes a ball in his mouth, doing his best to flash a couple of innocent blues up at Wally, and sucks it in hard, making Wally shiver in his grip. Then, he lets it go, keeps jerking Wally’s shaft, his palm on the head, and licks over to the other ball, leaning in to nuzzle it, licking the back, then licking up to the front and giving it small, gentle kisses. He sucks the second ball in now, rubbing it with his tongue in his mouth, then leans back and puts the balls on his chin and lets the shaft go to hang and rub on his face, looking up with those eyes again, this time catching Wally’s. Wally moans hard at the sight. He wishes he could take a picture of it, because there’s no way he’s remembering enough of the best thing he’s ever seen.

After a few more minutes of eating Wally’s balls, Dick stands up, taking Wally’s legs with him, leaving them hooked over his shoulders and knocking Wally back into a laying position. Dick leans far enough forward that Wally’s knees come to his pecs, folding him totally in half, and their noses touch. The air between them is hot again. The thickness of Wally’s thighs is almost an issue, but certainly not one Dick has any issues with, especially because their so nice to grab. He’s grabbing them tight enough that there’ll be marks there tomorrow, and Wally loves it. This time, Wally reaches up and snatches Dick’s face, mashing it onto his. Their noses are in the way, so they lean back and share a laugh, before they reach back into it, the passion bleeding into the air around them. Dick’s cock is rubbing against Wally’s hole at this position, and they lose their capacity for rational thought with every kiss they add onto the pile.

Finally, Dick leans back, panting, enjoying the taste of Wally’s breath still lingering on his lips.

“Condoms?” he asks. Wally nods, eyes glassy with need, and pats the bed beside him, where a roll of a few condoms sits. Dick laughs. “Those weren’t there a few minutes ago.”

“No. Gotta stay packed and ready to go at all times, babe,” Wally pants back. Something about the word “babe” sends even more blood to Dick’s cock. “Brought em over while I got clean.” Dick nods.

“Are you ready?”

Wally nods and watches as Dick tugs off his underwear, cock bobbing out in its fury, and fumbles to roll the condom on. He blushes when he realizes that the main struggle here is that Dick’s just… too big. His dick was always bigger than Wally’s when they would compare sizes as kids, but he didn’t realize… Well… They had done a lot less comparing and a lot more riding as they had gotten older. And Dick did more of the bottoming, so Wally hadn’t really worried about condoms for him.

Dick manages to get it on and lines his cock up against Wally’s shaved hole. He has goosebumps all over, including by his asshole, from the coldness of the room, or from arousal.

“Wait,” Dick says. “We need… er… lube. And to loosen you up, right? And--”

Wally grabs Dick by the base of his cock and shoves him in, managing to keep his ankles on Dick’s shoulders the whole time. Dick slides right in like he’s meant to be there, and the contact makes them both gasp together.

“Superspeed, babe. I’ve been ready since I went to the bathroom,” Wally replies, nipping at Dick’s nose, then using the crooks of his arms to pull Dick back in for another kiss. This one is sloppier, now, since Dick’s starting to lose his ability to keep focus. As he starts to thrust, hesitant at first, then with a little more abandon once he realizes that Wally really is already loose, his kisses get harder, sharper, filled with teeth and passion. Wally can’t help but whimper.

Dick thrusts in harder and harder until the room is filled with the sound of flesh clapping. Wally’s sure his ass is going to be red in the morning, but at the moment, he’s slightly more worried about the tapestry of hickies Dick is painting all over his neck, going so far as to just bite him rather than sucking at his flesh, but Wally loves it. The intense pressure of the teeth on his neck, the burning pleasure of the cock in his ass, the warmth of Dick all around him, enveloping him and reminding him of what it feels like to be loved, it’s all almost overwhelming. Almost. But he doesn’t cum quite yet, because he won’t cum quite yet. It used to be a competition. They’d 69 and whoever came first had to bottom. Like a competition. Well, Wally’s already bottoming, but he’s not going to cum first.

To make sure of that, he grabs onto the sheets for some extra leverage, then starts pushing back against Dick’s thrusts. Dick groans immediately, and Wally can feel him tense up at the change in contact and intensity. Now they’re both pushing back at each other, fighting for the most passionate dominance either of them could even conceive. Dick replies by tugging Wally’s knees closer to his shoulders and fucking back harder. It’s violent in the hottest of ways.

“Oh, fuck, fuck me, Dick, fuck me,” Wally can’t help but pant out. Dick groans in response.

Dick isn’t sure he’s ever felt this way. Kori’s pussy’s… nice. But it’s hot. Almost uncomfortably so. Wally is warm and soft and welcoming, like a comfortable place to be. Not like his cock would get singed off if Dick stayed in for too long.

And he isn’t going to be able to if Wally keeps this up. The angle he’s arched, that open-mouthed look of intense pleasure on his face, the little stuttering gasps, the way Dick can’t tell whether or not he’s red from Dick’s hands or from the heat or from a blush… It’s beautiful. Wally’s beautiful.

Dick thinks for a second about flipping him over, gripping his hips and hitting him from behind just so he can smack his ass or pull his hair or do all kinds of hot, sexual, brutal things, just like they used to like, just like he used to like, when the roles were reversed, but then he looks down at Wally’s red face and finds his lips on his again, kissing him so softly he’s worried he’s going to cry. Wally kisses back with intensity, his asscheeks still clapping with Dick’s balls, but the intensity slows when Dick slows his thrusts and kisses him softly again. Wally gets the picture. This is about intimacy. This is about more than just a fuck.

This about the two of them being connected more deeply to each other than they are to anyone else. Emotionally, and, now, physically. This is about not just the feeling that’s pooling in Wally’s stomach, at the base of his cock, the mind-numbing buzz of orgasmic pressure, but about the way Dick’s looking at him, his eyes so soft and loving that Wally wonders if this is all just the best dream he’s ever had.

They’re the same eyes he wore the first time, staring back after they shared their first kiss. The same eyes he had when he blinked up in surprise when Wally had accidentally busted in his mouth without warning. The same eyes that fluttered open to let Wally know that his speed was okay, that Dick was comfortable taking his cock this hard on the first time.

And oh, is it so sweet.

“C-close…” Wally moans out, and in response, Dick pulls straight out, leaving him gasping. He watches his hole clench around open air, suddenly bare and begging to be filled again. Dick, ever merciful, stuffs three whole fingers back in just to make sure Wally doesn’t get too whiny, then he pulls them out and lays down on the bed, leaving his cock pointed skyward for Wally to come sit on. Wally gets the message, and, though frustrated by his orgasm getting cut off, follows Dick to the center of the bed and impales himself right then and there.

He starts his riding by leaning back a bit, letting his cock bounce freely, letting Dick enjoy the view, but after a few pleasurable seconds of riding, he realizes that from this angle he just can’t see enough of Dick, so he leans forward and kneels, careful to make sure he doesn’t lose an inch of cock in him as he goes. Now, he can see Dick’s face and that dazed, pleasured look in his eyes and the gentle parting of his lips swarms Wally in such furious desperation that he can’t help but lean forward and kiss Dick. It’s the same gentle softness, and his pace of riding is still intimate. There are still sounds of skin on skin in the air, but they’re much softer than the brutal pace they had set earlier.

“You… are so fucking beautiful,” Dick mutters. Wally blushes.

Wally’s taking it so good, too, so good Dick wonders why he’s ever done anything different, why it’s taken him so long to come back to this. Wally’s taking it like a fucking champion, like he was somehow born to ride Dick, and it just feels so fucking right. The warmth and the pressure engulfing Dick’s cock with every bounce, the thickness of Wally’s thighs on full display as he gets back up into a squat to make sure Dick can feel every single inch that Wally takes him, the drizzling of freckles that Dick’s taken to nipping and scratching at… They’re leaving him breathless. He’s breathless. Wally is gorgeous.

Dick’s cock is burning now, burning with the best kind of pleasure, and Wally can tell. He clenches down harder, leans forward so his knees are nearly at his chest for the second time tonight, and bounces his ass harder, with a sharper focus than before. Dick can’t help but thrust up, trying to get even more friction from Wally. He can’t help but feel his vision go swimmy, because he’s just in so much ecstasy he can’t help but do anything. And now he’s whining, and Wally is in complete and total control, slowing his bouncing to a sweet, tight, warm, and sensual tug, and Dick shudders all over from the feeling. After a few more moments of Wally’s sultry movements, Dick can’t help himself: he grabs Wally’s hips, tugs him down, and snaps his cock up deeper all at once. Wally moans hard at the sudden change of pace, and it’s that same passionate brutality from earlier, reemerging: not something violent, not about hurting one another, but about expressing the love that you simply cannot describe in words. The one that can only be shared in physical sensations and thrusts and grunts and groans, in kissing and biting and pulling and tugging, in smacking and scratching and licking and squeezing. Then, Dick slows.

“Can we… can you go on your back? I don’t know about you, but I’m getting close, and… I want to see your face. I want to see you. Wally, I…” Wally grins and stands up off of Dick. He’s struggling to keep his balance, and his legs are absolutely quivering, despite their herculean thickness, but he manages to get up long enough for Dick to roll over onto all fours and for Wally to plunge himself back to a laying position. He spreads his legs immediately, waiting for it.

Dick grins.

“I mean, I was already close, but someone decided to cut me off, so I’m not sure if I should really help you out here,” Wally mutters, his legs still spread wide, still shaking, still needing. His hole is shuddering, too, and Dick moves quickly to fill him back up when he starts to whine again. They’re both absolutely panting.

The speed of Dick’s thrust into Wally makes his eyes water as the warmth feeds up into his stomach, and the gentle rock back and forth of Dick thrusting is a new kind of delicious. Again, Dick has Wally’s legs hooked around his shoulders at the knee, and has Wally’s knees pressed to his chest. Before, it was part of Dick’s desire to dominate Wally tonight: literally folding him in half for the sake of his own pleasure as a part of that visceral brutality that possessed him when they started. Now, it’s so that they can be as close together as possible. Dick nibbles on Wally’s neck, and pushes in again, then pulls out so that only the head is still inside, and even that’s on the edge of Wally’s hole, then he plunges back in, hard enough that his balls brush up against Wally’s ass cheeks. Something about the angle he’s readjusted himself at to go in this time makes Wally moan like a fucking pornstar. Dick grunts back and pulls all the way out to do it again, and he’s rewarded with the same scream. He almost cums right then and there: his cock is so hot and wet and warm and sticky that he’s not sure he hasn’t already. But he hasn’t, or at least, if he has, he’s still harder than he’s ever been in recent memory. Fucking Wally is the hottest thing he’s ever done.

Dick’s overwhelmed with affection for Wally without warning. Every good memory they’ve ever shared peeks in from behind Wally’s sharp green eyes. Every time he was there for him. Every time he held him. Every time they cried together, slept together, laughed together. He’s overwhelmed by love, and he tries to make sure Wally can feel that in his thrusts, like he’s pushing that love deeper and deeper into Wally, forcing him to feel it. Dick pauses his lip-assault on Wally, leans forward, rests his head next to Wally’s neck, and does his best to wrap his arms around him, pulling him into an odd fuck-hug. He squeezes and keeps thrusting in, getting looser and sloppier as he goes, losing himself to love and lust. He really hopes Wally can feel it, because he’s too terrified to say it.

Wally can feel it. He can feel every ounce of Dick’s weight bearing down on him in the most passionate, intimate way, can feel the pleasure that was born in his ass and spread to his cock getting lost somewhere in his chest, can feel the shuddering of his legs in full force as he wraps them around Dick’s back to pull him into his own awkward kind of hug. They’re just both there, putting pressure and warmth on and in one another, and exchanging grunts and groans, base and feral expressions of the emotions that they no longer have the words for.

Then, it starts.

Wally feels himself spasm and clench tighter around Dick before he realizes the burning in his cock has reached a fever pitch. He screams out a few times, stunted, breathy screams, then he releases all over the both of them, and Dick’s continued thrusts get them both sticky and smeared. Luckily, the thrusts don’t last much longer, either, as Dick groans out his release. Wally can feel the extra warmth, though not much else. Finally, shaking uncontrollably, Dick pulls out, chest covered in Wally’s seed, and lays next to him.

They pant side by side, both filthy and needing a shower, but almost too weak to move. Dick reaches down and takes Wally’s hand.

“Wally, I…”

Wally shifts to be able to see him better, but with the way he’s shuddering, he can hardly move an inch. He manages to prop himself up on a couple of the trillion pillow on the bed, though the way he’s sitting, all smooshed into the pillows, makes Dick laugh. Wally blushes, then blushes even harder at the embarrassment of being embarrassed by nothing more than Dick’s laugh. Then, he laughs, too, and they laugh together until they settle, and Dick squeezes Wally’s sweat-slicked hand.

“I love you,” Dick whispers. He’s started to cry. There’s fear and vulnerability in his face, a shakiness to his voice that hurts Wally to his core. Like he’s afraid of the consequences of loving someone.

Wally can feel the tears starting to burn the corner of his eyes, too.

“I love you, too, Dick. More than anything. I kinda wish you were marrying me soon, not her.”

Dick nods.

“Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo!   
> First time writing smut.  
> Didn't edit crap, either.   
> If you want this story to keep going, leave some feedback and we can get to what happens next <3   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
